Quédate a mi lado
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Continuación de Despiértame cuando el dolor se acabe. Es difícil mantener un matrimonio unido. Sobretodo cuando las peleas empiezan. Podrán Yami y Yugi salvar su amor? O la separación será inevitable?
1. Chapter 1

**Quédate a mi lado**

**Capítulo 1**

Yami no podía creerlo. Por fin estaba aquí, a punto de casarse con la persona a quien amaba. Estaba nervioso, no podía negar eso, pero la felicidad era mayor. Había esperado este día con ansias, pero al fin llegó. Yugi se veía tan hermoso. Su sonrisa inocente no había abandonado su rostro en ningún momento. El chico también estaba feliz, eso se notaba a simple vista. Eran la pareja perfecta, o por lo menos eso es lo que decían sus amigos. Sin embargo, su unión traería grandes cambios para ambos. Pero eso no les molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-Yami Mutou, acepta a este joven como su legítimo esposo?- preguntó el juez. Yami miró a Yugi, quien solo le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Acepto-

-Y usted Yugi, acepta a este joven como su legítimo esposo?- le preguntó el hombre. Yugi contestó de inmediato.

-Acepto-

-Por el poder que me confiere la ley y el Estado, los declaro... esposos. Puede besar al novio- Yami se inclinó un poco y encontró sus labios con los de Yugi en un cálido beso. Los aplausos se escucharon.

-Esos son mis amigos!- exclamó Joey con felicidad.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron. Fue entonces cuando Yami notó pequeñas gotas de agua resbalando por las mejillas del chico.

-No llores mi tenshi- le dijo. Lo último que quería ver ese día eran lágrimas, aunque fueran de felicidad.

-No puedo evitarlo... es que todo... todo es tan hermoso- respondió Yugi. Sin embargo, intentó calmarse, lográndolo en unos momentos. Este día sería sin lágrimas, solo habrían sonrisas.

-Y aun falta la fiesta- recordó el mayor. Yugi lo miró curioso. Yami planeaba algo, estaba seguro de eso. Conocía esa mirada en su faraón. Ahora solo faltaba saber qué era lo que planeaba.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Después de partir el pastel, que fue lo primero que hicieron a petición de Joey, bailaron durante algunos minutos. La mayoría fue música lenta, así queambos pudieron moverse uno cerca del otro, a veces terminando en abrazos y besos. Todo era perfecto, como ambos lo habían soñado. Y todo ahí, en su propia casa. No querían nada costoso ni tampoco lujoso, sino algo sencillo y tradicional.

-Yugi- llamó el aniciano.

-Abuelito!- exclamó el chico mientras corría hacia su abuelo y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Se sentía feliz de que su abuelo aun estuviera ahí con ellos, sobretodo en ese día. El día más importante de toda su vida, en el que le entrega su vida entera a las persona que amaba para que hiciera de ella lo que quisiera.

-Felicidades hijo. Y tú, Yami, más te vale que me lo cuides muy bien- advirtió el hombre.

-No se preocupe señor. Lo voy a cuidar MUY bien- contestó el joven resaltando la penúltima palabra. Yugi entendió perfectamente la indirecta y no pudo evitar que un gran sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

-Olvida lo de señor, solo dime abuelo-

-Está bien... abuelo- habló el joven. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo importante. -Yugi, necesito... hacer algo muy importante. Ahora vuelvo, está bien?- preguntó. Yugi asintió.

-No tardes- le dijo.

-No te preocupes, solo serán unos minutos- Después de decir esto, desapareció de la vista del pequeño.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Está todo listo?- preguntó el joven.

-Todo está listo, quedó hermoso- comentó la joven. El joven a su lado parecía estar preocupado o nervioso.

-Tú crees que le guste?-

-Por supuesto, le va a encantar. Si no es así no me llamo Mai Valentine- aseguró la chica. Yami la miró aun no muy convencido. Quería que todo fuera perfecto, por eso no podía cometer ningún error. -"Yugi se merece lo mejor"- pensó. En este ocasión había que ser perfeccionista. -Es mejor que ya vayas por Yugi, la fiesta casi termina- le dijo. Yami asintió.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yugi estaba preocupado. Yami se había ido hace tiempo, y aun no había regresado. Ya la fiesta estaba terminando, casi todos se habían ido. Y ahora él tenía que decirles adiós por Yami también.

-Adonde estará?- preguntó al aire. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya lo extrañaba.

-Quien?- contestó una voz a sus espaldas. El chico de inmediato se dio la vuelta y un suspiro de alivio escapó de su boca al ver a su esposo, quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro.

-Yami, donde estabas?- preguntó el preocupado chico.

-Es un secreto- respondió el joven.

-Se supone que no deben de haber secretos entre nosotros, sobretodo ahora- le dijo. No desconfiaba de Yami, jamás lo haría. Pero no quería que los secretos empezaran a caer entre ellos. Eso sería desastrozo, y más ahora que estaban casados. No era lo mismo de antes. El matrimonio es algo completamente diferente.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, sabrás donde estaba pero aun no- habló Yami antes de tomar a Yugi en sus brazos.

-Yami, qué haces?- preguntó Yugi sorprendido.

-Cargándote, eso es lo que se hace después de la fiesta, cierto? El novio carga a la novia-

-No soy la novia, soy un hombre, lo que significa que soy un novio- reclamó el pequeño.

-Ya lo sé mi Yugi. Pero eso es lo que se hace, y dudo mucho que tú puedas cargarme a mí- le dijo. Yugi no dijo nada. Era cierto lo que Yami decía, después de todo. Tal vez antes lo había podido cargar pero Yami ya había recuperado todo el peso que perdió cuando... No, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Era su noche de bodas, se supone que debía estar feliz. El pasado estaba en el pasado y jamás volvería. -Vamos a nuestra habitación- susurró el mayor mientras caminaba hacia el lugar.

En pocos segundos ya estaban frente a la puerta que daba a la famosa habitación.

-Ábrela Yugi- pidió Yami. Yugi obedeció. Pero lo que había dentro lo dejó completamente sorprendido.

Toda la habitación estaba iluminada por miles de velas que se encontraban descansando en el suelo. Todas juntas en varios grupos aparte, y cada uno de esos grupos formaba un corazón. En la cama habían pétalos de rosas rojas. Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

-Te gusta Yugi?- preguntó Yami.

-Yami es... es hermoso. Gracias Yami!- exclamó el joven. -Te amo Yami, te amo tanto-

-Yo también mi hikari no tenshi- susurró Yami antes de besar a Yugi con toda la ternura que un beso podría tener. -Además, recuerda que esta es nuestra primera noche juntos- agregó. Yugi no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Con mucho cuidado, Yami acostó al chico en la cama. -Quieres que nos unamos, o aún no te sientes listo?- interrogó.

Yugi no pudo evitar sentirse feliz en ese momento. Su Yami era tan comprensivo. Estaba seguro de que si le decía que aun no estaba listo, el joven no se molestaría. Pero ya estaba listo, no tenía ninguna duda. Esa noche se entregaría a Yami, al único a quien amaba.

-Cómo decirle que no a alguien como tú? Te amo Yami, quiero que estemos juntos- El faraón sonrió. Yugi quería esto tanto como él. Se inclinó un poco y besó a Yugi.

Esa sería una noche inolvidable. La primera vez que se entregaron el uno al otro. Por ahora las cosas lucían bien, como si nada fuera a estar mal. Pero las cosas cambian. Y muy pronto, Yami y Yugi se darían cuenta de eso.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl: bueno, aquí está la continuación de mi otro fic. Está corto el capítulo pero esto es más como el prólogo. La verdadera historia comienza hasta el próxima capítulo.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

Me despido

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Quédate a mi lado**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que Yami y Yugi se habían unido en matrimonio. Pero ya nada era tan hermoso como solía ser.

-Me gusta esta- comentó el pequeño mientras miraba la carta. Estaban en un tienda de juegos, viendo cartas del Duelo de Monstruos.

-A mí también, pero el precio no me gusta- contestó Yami. Sin embargo, este comentario molestó a Yugi.

-Ahora estás diciendo que no puedo comprarla?- preguntó el chico con enojo.

-De donde demonios piensas sacar tanto dinero!- exclamó el joven con furia.

-Tú sí puedes comprarte todo lo que quieras, entonces por qué yo no puedo?-

-Yo compro cosas que puedo pagar, no como tú- Yugi lo miró por unos momentos. Sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de enojo, dolor y tristeza. Sin decir otra palabra, salió del lugar y fuera de la vista de su compañero.

Yami se quedó donde estaba. No podía creerlo, otra vez habían peleado, y todo por una estúpida carta. Antes jamás tenían una sola pelea, pero ahora peleaban por todo. Ya no dormían abrazados como solían hacerlo antes, ahora cada uno dormía en su lado de la cama, lejos del otro. Habían dejado de tener relaciones, porque no se sentían cómodos de estar tan cerca. No habían toques íntimos ni besos. Yami ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que besó a Yugi. No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, aunque sí sabía que aun amaba a Yugi. Pero el chico había cambiado.

-"Tengo que arreglar esto"- pensó el joven. Su aniversario era en unos días, tal vez podría hacer algo especial para Yugi. Miró la carta que había llamado la atención de su aibou. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ya sabía lo que haría ese día.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yugi estaba sentado en su cama. Aun estaba molesto. Sus pensamientos eran todos contra Yami.

-"Maldito faraón egoista. No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de alguien como él. Como quisiera que... que... ya no sé lo que quiero. Tal vez que se abra la tierra y se lo trague entero. Así ya no tendría que oírlo de nuevo"- pensó. Últimamente estaba muy irritable, cualquier cosa le molestaba. Aun así no sabía por qué se sentía de esa manera.

Miró a un lado. En el pequeño escritorio al final de la habitación había una fotografía. Era de él y Yami, el día de su boda. Ambos estaban sonriendo, con los brazos alrededor del otro. Se veían felices.

Yugi no pudo evitar sentirse mal al mirarla. Tenía que admitir que él había iniciado la mayoría de las peleas que había tenido con Yami. Pero no podía evitarlo, quería que su compañero estuviera de acuerdo con él en todo, pero eso era imposible.

-Tal vez somos muy diferentes- susurró. Aunque por supuesto, las peleas que habían tenido durante su matrimonio no eran las únicas. Ya habían tenido diferencias antes, aun cuando Yami era un espíritu. Luego, cuando obtuvo un cuerpo, fueron más numerosas.

-Supongo que es algo normal- se dijo, no muy convencido. -Pero no solo a sido mi culpa- Suspiró con resignación, no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pensando.

-Donde está?- se preguntó de repente al notar que su compañero aun no había llegado. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, Yami ya debería de estar ahí. Y como contestando su pregunta, la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de alguien en quien había estado pensando minutos atrás.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al contrario, ambos aparentaban no saber siquiera de la presencia del otro. Y siguió así hasta que Yami habló.

-Traje comida...-

-No tengo hambre- interrumpió el chico. Lo que menos pasaba por su mente ahora era la comida.

-No te pregunté si tenías hambre. Vas a comer, y punto- afirmó Yami con tono autoritario. Las reacciones que tenía Yugi lo hacían enojar, y esta no era la excepción. El pequeño de inmediato sintió rabia al escuchar esto. Quien se creía que era?

-Y quien va a obligarme, tú?- preguntó.

-Si me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo, entonces lo haré- contestó el faraón. -Ahora deja los berrinches y ve a cenar. Pareces un niño de tres años- agregó molesto. Yugi no se movió ni dijo nada, pero solo por unos momentos. Alzó su mirada y miró a su esposo con odio. Todo el amor se había ido, como pasaba en cualquier pelea.

-Yo hago lo que se me de la gana, y nadie va a obligarme- No lo dijo en un grito, sino en un susurro. Sin embargo este estaba lleno de emociones. Tanto así que fue suficiente para que Yami se acercara y tomara el brazo del chico con fuerza, sacándole al pequeño un quejido de dolor.

-Harás lo que yo diga, eres mi esposo!- exclamó el mayor.

-Pero no tu esclavo!- remató Yugi. A pesar de estar un poco asustado por lo que Yami podría hacerle además de la fuerte presión que ahora cubría su brazo, el chico se armó de valor para seguir. -Ya no eres un faraón, pero pareces no entender eso! No seré tu esclavo! No vas a obligarme...!- calló sus palabras al sentir un golpe en su mejilla. No podía creerlo, Yami lo había golpeado. La tristeza del momento fue reemplazado con furia. -Eres un maldito! TE ODIO!- exclamó con todas sus fuerzas. El otro joven pareció sorprendido, las palabras que había escuchado habían tocado fondo. Sin decir una sola palabra, salió del lugar.

Yugi se quedó inmóvil. Yami lo había golpeado. -"No puedo creerlo... Yami..."- se dijo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, seguida por muchas más. Jamás creyó que esto pasaría. Había pensado que todo sería felicidad. Pero que equivocado estaba. Lo que había hecho Yami le había dolido más que cualquier cosa, y no solo por el golpe. Podía sentir como la relación entre ellos se iba destruyendo, y el amor iba desapareciendo. No quería que todo terminara así, pero no podía hacer nada.

Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Uno sobresalía de los demás. Por su culpa Yami había estado a punto de morir. Lo había tratado como un esclavo. -"Me merezco lo que está pasando. Ya lo he lastimado suficiente, es mi turno de sufrir"- pensó. Cayó de rodillas. Después de unos minutos llevó sus piernas hasta su pecho y hundió su cabeza entre ellas. Así siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto, Yami estaba en la sala. Aun no podía creer lo que había hecho. Le había pegado a Yugi, a su aibou. Había perdido el control de si mismo, y ahora Yugi lo odiaba. No podía quedarse así, tenía que pedirle disculpas al chico. Además, luego ambos tendrían que encontrar una solución para terminar con todos los pleitos. Si todo seguía como estaba era muy posible que Yami llegara a hacer otra cosa más que golpear a Yugi. Estaba seguro de eso. Si volvía a perder el control no sabía lo que pasaría. Pero no podía evitarlo, los berrinches del menor lo enfurecían.

Miró hacia la ventana. Estaba lloviendo. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, ocultando las estrellas. Ya era de noche, eso explicaba porque el lugar estaba tan oscuro. Pero Yami no se molestó en encender las luces, eso era lo que menos le importaba. Se sentía mejor en la oscuridad, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado, luego de haber estado milenios en el rompecabezas. Durante ese tiempo aprendió a no temerle a la oscuridad. Fue una tortura estar ahí dentro, las sombras hicieron su trabajo. Aun así, dejó de tener temor hacia lo oscuro. Ahora se sentía protegido bajo su manto negro.

Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento. Lo único que cruzaba por la mente del faraón era Yugi. Le preocupaba lo que fuera a pasar. No quería que todo terminara así de simple. Si no hacía algo era muy posible que eso pasara.

No tenía intenciones de separarse de su aibou. Y no solo era por sus sentimientos hacia él, los cuales ahora parecían estar opacados por las peleas constantes, sino porque desde que el chico había armado el rompecabezas él se había convertido en su guardián. Prometió nunca dejarlo solo, y no estaba en sus planes romper esa promesa.

Suspiró agobiado y se puso de pie. No tenía caso retrasar lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Yugi. Era mejor hacerlo ahora. Subió las escaleras con lentitud. No quería llegar a la habitación donde de seguro estaba su compañero. Pero por más que lo intentó, terminó de subir en solo segundos. Caminó hasta la puerta que estaba entre abierta y terminó de abrirla. Buscó a Yugi con la mirada y lo encontró sentado en el suelo, al parecer dormido.

Se acercó y comprobó el estado del chico. No se había equivocado, el pequeño estaba durmiendo. Con cuidado lo alzó del lugar en donde estaba. Lo miró por un momento antes de acostarlo en la cama. A pesar de todo, esto despertó al menor.

Dos ojos amatista se abrieron. Su dueño parecía confundido al principio, pero recordó todo al ver a Yami a su lado. Levantó su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado. Hubo silencio por unos instantes, hasta que el faraón por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Lo siento Yugi- se disculpó. Su mirada estaba lejos de la del pequeño. No porque estuviera avergonzado, sino porque la mirada de su aibou era demasiado fuerte. Había una profunda tristeza, mezclada con dolor y resentimiento. Pero cómo no sentirse así después de lo que pasó? Yugi tenía todo la razón, eso creía Yami.

Esperó unos momentos. Al no recibir respuesta decidió hablar de nuevo. -Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado... mejor me voy- susurró mientras se encaminaba hasta la puerta. Debió haber suponido que Yugi no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. De todos modos se lo merecía, por haber sido tan estúpido.

-Yami, espera- llamó el pequeño. El aludido se detuvo, esperando que el chico dijera lo que tenía que decir. -No te vayas- le dijo. El joven lo miró, sorprendido. Pero la mirarlo notó como las lágrimas ya se hacían presentes en el rostro del otro. Se acercó de inmediato, sentándose al lado de Yugi.

-No llores- susurró. El menor alzó su mirada y la encontró con la de su compañero. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que Yugi no aguantó más y se lanzó a los brazos de Yami. Este, sorprendido por la repentina acción de su hikari, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rodear al pequeño con sus brazos y dejar que el otro se desahogara en su pecho.

-No quiero perderte... no quiero perderte- decía Yugi entre sollozos.

-No vas a perderme. Te amo Yugi- contestó Yami mientras levantaba el rostro del chico con uno de sus dedos. -No vas a perderme- repitió antes de juntar sus labios con los del otro. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de sentimiento. Después de todo ya llevaban tiempo sin besarse.

Yugi no dijo nada, solo recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de su Yami. Este mientras tanto miraba al vacío y acariciaba el cabello del otro.

-Es mejor que nos acostemos, ya es hora de dormir- dijo el joven de repente. El más pequeño solo asintió, sin soltar a Yami ni un segundo. El faraón se acostó en la cama con su aibou aun en sus brazos. El chico parecía no querer dejarlo ir. Pero era de esperarse, no habían estado tan juntos desde hace algún tiempo.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Yugi se quedara profundamente dormido. Yami sin embargo, se quedó mirando al pequeño. Aun no habían arreglado nada. Estaba seguro que los problemas volverían al día siguiente. Solo esperaba no perder el control y lastimar a su aibou como lo había hecho horas atrás.

Pero si no arreglaban sus diferencias pronto, sabía que todo se saldría de control. Y su relación se acabaría, al igual que su amor.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl: aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic. Pobres chicos, al parecer las cosas no van muy bien entre ellos. Pero bueno, hasta en el amor se sufre u.u

Gracias a todos lo que dejaron un review! n.n

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Quédate a mi lado**

**Capítulo 3**

Era una mañana como todas en ciudad Domino. Los rayos del sol ya se hacían visibles en el horizonte, despertando a los habitantes del lugar. Como fue el caso de Yugi, un joven de hermosos ojos amatista.

Sin embargo, su amanecer no fue como el de todos los demás. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con algo que no había visto en meses. Su compañero, mejor conocido como Yami, lo tenía en un fuerte abrazo, rodeando con sus brazos la pequeña cintura del chico.

El menor se quedó ahí, sin moverse. No sabía que hacer. En realidad se sentía un poco incómodo, ya no le gustaba tener a Yami tan cerca. -"Qué me está pasando?"- se preguntó sorprendido por su último pensamiento. Él aún amaba a Yami, cierto? Entonces, por qué no quería estar cerca de él?

Subió la mirada y miró el rostro de su esposo, el cual en ese momento dormía pacíficamente. Pero en lugar de sonreír como lo hacía antes, intentó salir del abrazo del joven. Ya no sentía nada al verlo dormir, ni le daban ganas de besar sus labios.

Lo intentó varias veces, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer que el joven lo abrazara aún más fuerte, negándose a dejarlo ir. No lo hacía intencionalmente, eso lo sabía, pero eso no evitó el sentimiento de enojo que recorrió a Yugi.

-Yami, podrías soltarme!- exclamó el chico, despertando de inmediato a Yami.

-Yugi, aún es tempraño, vuelve a dormir- susurró el faraón.

Yugi miró con sorpresa a Yami. Qué le pasaba? Acaso había olvidado todo? O tal vez el sueño no lo dejaba pensar con claridad? -"No me importa lo que sea... solo quiero que se aleje de mí"- pensó el chico con evidente enojo.

-Maldición Faraón, por una maldita vez no puedes obedecer una simple orden!- exclamó mientras se apartaba bruscamente, golpeando el pecho del mayor, logrando que los brazos que antes lo rodearon se apartaran.

-Yugi?- preguntó Yami mientras lo miraba.

-Ahora qué quieres?- interrogó el menor dándole la espalda y saliendo de la cama, sin mirar al joven.

-No hemos arreglado nada, cierto?-

-No hay nada que arreglar- respondió Yugi con decisión. Yami, por otra parte, suspiró con resignación.

-Qué ha pasado contigo Yugi? Tú no eras asi- comentó el joven con cierta tristeza en su voz. Yugi no respondió, sin embargo, esta vez se dio la vuelta y miró a Yami.

-Tú tampoco- susurró. -Todos cambian Faraón-

-Pensé que... después de lo de anoche...-

-Lo de anoche fue un simple error! Me golpeaste, qué esperabas que hiciera!- exclamó el chico con furia, logrando que su compañero también enfureciera.

-Ahora fui yo el que tuvo la culpa! Tú empezaste con tus malditos berrinches Yugi! Qué esperabas, que me quedara con los bazos cruzados?-

-Esperaba todo de ti menos lo que hiciste! Me golpeaste Yami! Ya no fue una simple pelea!-

-Fue una simple cachetada! Deja de exagerar las cosas!- dijo Yami con furia, sin embargo, en todo momento procuraba mantener el control sobre sí mismo. No vaya a ser que hiciera lo mismo que la noche anterior. O algo peor que eso. Yugi solo lo miró por unos momentos, antes de susurrar algo que Yami no alcanzó a oír. -Qué dijiste?- preguntó. Yugi negó con la cabeza.

-Nada...- contestó antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Adonde vas?- interrogó el mayor. Y lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue el silencio. -Acaso no me escuchaste! Te pregunte algo!- exclamó antes de acercarse y tomarlo de una mano con fuerza.

-No te importa adonde vaya!-

-Puede ser... pero aun así quiero que me digas adonde demonios vas!- habló con autoridad.

-Suéltame, no tengo que decirte nada-

-Perfecto, entonces te vas a quedar aquí hasta que te de la gana de decirme adonde vas- ordenó Yami con enojo. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después bastó para hacer que el enojo terminara, y la sorpresa llegara. El sonido que producía una cachetada inundó el lugar.

Yami llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, no podía creerlo. Yugi le había... -"Cómo se atreve... maldito mocoso!"- se dijo.

-Cómo te atreves!- exclamó mientras empujaba a Yugi con fuerza, logrando que este cayera al suelo. -Nadie puede tocarme, y menos alguien como tú!- habló con furia antes de patear el cuerpo frente a él. Yugi solo dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. -Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo decida lo encontraría, entendiste?- Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación y la cerró con llave, encerrando al menor. Se vistió con rapidez y salió del lugar.

Caminó por las calles y llegó al parque, entró y se sentó en silencio. Su miraba estaba perdida en el vacío. -"Qué fue lo que hice? Yugi jamás me perdonará"- se dijo mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas empezaban a caer. No le importaba si lo veían llorar o no, lo único que quería en ese momento era ir y rogarle a Yugi que lo perdonara. -"No me va a perdonar... lo he perdido para siempre"- pensó.

-Pero miren quien está aquí. El faraoncito está llorando como un bebé- comentó alguien a su lado. Yami reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-Déjame en paz Bakura- susurró.

-Te dije que no todo terminaba en un "y vivieron felices para siempre", cierto?-

-Nunca me dijste eso- comentó Yami. El otro no respondió por unos momentos.

-Demonios, es cierto! Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahora, no?- preguntó.

-No tienes otra persona a quien molestar?- interrogó Yami. No se sentía nada bien, y no tenía ganas de estar peleando con Bakura. No era el momento, ahora tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Déjame pensar... no... pero no he venido a molestarte... he venido a ayudarte con tu problema- afirmó el albino. Yami suspiró.

-Enserio? Que alivio... Doctora Corazón a domicilio-

-Muy gracioso Faraón. Ahora, escúchame bien... si quieres que te ayude ve a la salida de este lugar al que Ryou llama parque en media hora... y sino... quédate aquí llorando y lamentándote como el niño que eres... Tú eliges- le dijo el joven antes de retirarse, sin decir otra palabra. Yami solo lo vio alejarse, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle. -"Ayudarme? No tengo nada que perder... supongo"- se dijo. Miró el cielo con nostalgia, en realidad, ahora todo lo que veía le causaba esa sensación. -"Yugi... no quiero perderte... pero si es lo mejor... entonces estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir"- pensó. -"Aún recuerdo aquellos días en los que estuve en el hospital... nunca me dejaste ir... mejor lo hubieras hecho, así ya no estaría causándote problemas... Bakura tiene razón no todos los finales son felices... pero yo fui un tonto al creer que sí lo eran"-

Siguió pensando, con la mirada perdida. Sin embargo, todos los pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia Yugi. No podía evitarlo, por más que lo intentaba no podía evitarlo.

-Media hora- susurró. -Qué debo hacer? En qué puede ayudarme Bakura?- se preguntó. Era cierto, ahora no tenía nada que perder, sin embargo, de qué manera le podría ayudar el Robatumbas? -Espero que no sea una broma, juro que lo mataré si lo es- se dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la salida.

Llegó en pocos minutos. Pero al parecer no había nadie. -Genial, solo esto me faltaba- susurró mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sin embargo, cambió de posición sorprendido al sentir dos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura y una voz susurrando en su oído.

-A quien buscas?-

-Ka...Kaiba?- preguntó con sorpresa al reconocer la voz del joven. -Que... que estás... haciendo?- interrogó incrédulo.

-No seas tonto Yami, sabes muy bien lo estoy haciendo- contestó el castaño antes de morder la oreja del joven provocativamente provocando que este dejara escapar un pequeño gemido. -Debiste haberme escogido a mí y no a él, Yami. Ahora no estarías sufriendo-

-Seto- susurró el faraón. Kaiba solo sonrió complacido. Había obtenido la reacción que había querido.

Mientras tanto, Bakura miraba la escena de lejos. -"El faraón jamás haría eso... pero ahora la situación es muy distinta. Está confundido y se siente solo... no pudo haber sido mejor... ahora solo falta..."- se dijo mirando a su lado, encontrándose con su hikari, quien venía caminando tranquilamente... hacia donde estaban los otros dos jóvenes. -"Perfecto... mi plan resultó"- pensó. -"Ahora solo falta ver cómo reaccionará el pobre de Yugi"- sonrió con sarcasmo, sin dejar de mirar. Esto sería muy divertido.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yugi miró el reloj, ya habían pasado horas desde que Yami se había ido. En realidad no sabía si estaba fuera o se había quedado en la casa. Pero si fuera así entonces ya habría escuchado algún ruido que dijera que Yami sí estaba ahí.

-"Estoy cansado de estar aquí... quiero salir"- se dijo con tristeza. Su estómago le dolía, debido a la fuerte patada que Yami le había dado. -"Yami... qué nos está pasando?"- se preguntó.

Se quedó así durante algunos minutos, hasta que decidió hacer algo, no podía quedarse ahí dentro toda la vida. -"Para eso existen las ventanas"- pensó mientras se acercaba a una de ellas. Podía bajar por ahí, no era mucha la altura. Con cierta dificultad logró salir de la habitación... ahora solo tenía que bajar. Lo hizo despacio y con cuidado, no tenía planeado caer y quebrarse algo. No necesitaba más problemas.

Por fin bajó y con un pequeño salto cayó de pie en el suelo. Abrió la puerta con intenciones de entrar pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

-Yugi!- exclamó el joven.

-Ryou?- preguntó el chico sorprendido. -Qué haces aquí?-

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante- afirmó el albino.

-Qué es?-

-Es sobre... Yami- Yugi al escuchar esto se preocupó de inmediato.

-Yami... le pasó algo? Está bien?- preguntó temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado por su culpa. Ya le había pasado una vez, y no quería que se repitiera.

-No... él está bien... Yugi... lamento tener que decirte esto.. pero, estaba caminando y vi algo que... que...-

-Ryou, dilo de una vez!- exclamó el chico sorprendiendo al joven. Sin embargo este obedeció.

-Yami... Yami y Kaiba son... son... Yami y kaiba son amantes!- exclamó con fuerza.

Y fue en ese momento cuando el mundo terminó para Yugi.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl: Hoooola! Por fin actualicé esta historia! n.n Estoy feliz! XD

Yami: ¬¬

MG: y ahora... qué?

Yami: No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho T.T

MG: todos querían que tuvieras un amante u.u Yo solo soy la escritora que escucha las sugerencias de los reviewers

Yami: las hubieras ignorado! T-T

MG: ¬¬ no puedo hacer eso

Yami: por qué no?

MG: noooo sé

Yami: ¬¬ bruja

MG: ¬¬ momia

Yami: -.- haz lo que quieras... pero recuerda esto! YO Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE YUGIOH NO TE PERTENECEMOS

MG: ya sé... y para tu información lo dijiste mal... es "todos los personajes de Yugioh y yo no te pertenecemos"

Yami: como sea... no es importante -.-

MG: u.u bueno... ahora sí, gracias a todos los que dejaron un review! Y los que querían un amante para Yami... ahí lo tienen n.n Aunque... pobre Yugito T.T

Yami: casi me mata en el otro fic y le dices pobre ¬¬

MG: que amor le tienes Faraoncito

Yami: ¬¬

MG: bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Quédate a mi lado**

**Capítulo 4**

El lugar estaba desierto, no se veía a nadie caminando por el lugar. Era ya tarde, la medianoche había pasado horas atrás, y no a todos les gusta estar en un cementerio a esas horas.

Sin embargo, había un joven que a pesar de la hora estaba ahí. Se le podía encontrar frente a una de las tantas lápidas. Su cuerpo se mantenía de rodillas y por su semblante no se veía muy feliz; al contrario, incontables lágrimas de dolor y traición inundaban su rostro.

Su ser entero parecía convulsionar debido a los constantes sollozos que escapaban de su boca. Al parecer, el chico no le importaba que alguien escuchara sus llantos. Pero, cómo le podía importar ahora? Horas atrás le habían dicho que había perdido al amor de su vida.

-Qué debo hacer, abuelito? Ya no tengo a nadie… estoy solo- habló en apenas un susurro, mirando fijamente la lápida frente a él; la cual tenía un nombre grabado en su superficie "Solomon Mutou", el nombre de su abuelo. Tras su muerte, Yugi se había quedado sin parientes, solo con la compañía de sus amigos y la de su compañero. Pero ese compañero también se había ido.

-Aún lo amo… pero… tal vez fue muy pronto… tal vez aun no estábamos listos para el matrimonio. Además… él fue un Faraón, de seguro tenía a muchas personas a su servicio… y yo… no he sido el mejor esposo para él… yo- No pudo terminar, ya que los sollozos se presentaron de momento, negándose a ser ignorados.

Y mientras Yugi lloraba, en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban dos jóvenes sumidos en una importante conversación.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé- habló uno de ellos.

-Se lo creyó?- preguntó el otro.

-Por supuesto… aunque tenías que haber visto su expresión… era una mezcla de terror, dolor y… con un poco de culpa… bueno, tal vez más de un poco- afirmó.

-Perfecto… todo salió de acuerdo al plan… veamos qué pasará ahora- susurró el otro con semblante serio, a pesar de que la situación se le hacía divertida.

Siguieron conversando por varios minutos, hasta que cada uno se fue por un camino diferente.

Mientras tanto, un joven entraba a su casa. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, golpeándose con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente. Tenía una botella en su mano, de la cual tomaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

-Yugi- llamó mientras subía las escaleras, tropezando varias veces y maldiciendo por su estupidez. Pero estaba muy consciente de su estado. El alcohol en su organismo le había causado una gran borrachera.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron interminables para Yami, por fin llegó hasta la puerta que daba a la habitación en la que seguramente estaba su compañero, ya que, a pesar de que su mente estaba drogada, recordaba muy bien que había encerrado al chico ahí antes de irse.

Abrió la puerta y miró adentro. No había nadie. Sintió rabia en ese momento. Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a desobedecer sus órdenes?

-Estás en graves problemas, niño- susurró, su voz como el veneno de una serpiente. Había llegado ahí para intentar arreglar todo, pero ahora eso ni siquiera pasaba por su mente. En realidad, lo único que quería era enseñarle a ese niño quién era el que mandaba.

-Ya verá… le enseñaré a respetar a sus superiores… después de lo que le haré no le quedarán ganas de volver a desobedecerme- se dijo con una furia que ni él podía explicar, ya que jamás la había sentido.

Por alguna extraña razón quería hacer sufrir al que antes fue su aibou.

-Además… se lo tiene bien merecido- afirmó con odio evidente en su voz. En su corazón, ya no existía el amor y la comprensión, solo la amargura y el enojo.

Bebió de nuevo y se dejó caer en la cama. Miró a su lado, encontrándose con la radio. Sin tener algo más que hacer la encendió; la música llenando su oídos de inmediato.

**_Tan sólo quiero que mi voz  
te desespere y robe la razón  
y llorando que te abraces  
a tus miedos, corazón. _**

Una sádica sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escuchar la letra.

_**Espero el día "muñequita linda"  
en que tu herida sea tan fuerte  
que bañándote en recuerdos,  
sólo te bese el alcohol.  
**_

La sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció. En silencio, bebió más y siguió escuchando.

_**Y verás tu linda cara  
frente al espejo demacrada  
y el dolor será tu amor  
masturbando tu mirada. **_

Esta vez rió un poco. Al parecer esa canción describía bien lo que ahora pasaba por su mente.

_**Tan sólo quiero verte llorar  
he mandado a la muerte a buscar  
tan sólo quiero oírte gritar  
en el infierno te he de encontrar.**_

Tan sólo quiero que tu alma  
no vuelva a ver la luz del sol  
y que llores sangre y miedo   
y que pagues, corazón. 

Sí, definitivamente eso era lo que había pasado por su mente minutos atrás. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y miró hacia la ventana, encontrándose con que esta estaba abierta. Al parecer su pequeño niño había escapado por ahí… vaya que inteligente…

_**Intentaré pisar tu orgullo  
tantas veces como pueda  
hasta que mi odio te parezca  
aire para respirar.  
**_

A pesar de todo, sabía adonde se había dirigido el chico. Después de todo, adonde más podría ir sino a la tumba de su abuelo? No tenía intenciones de ir a buscarlo… para qué lo haría? Estaba más cómodo ahí escuchando esa "hermosa" canción.

_**Con este anillo te desposo  
hasta que tu muerte nos separe  
es tan fina la barrera  
entre el odio y el amor.**_

Lamerás tu cuerpo desnudo  
con ginebra en un portal  
mendigando un poco de amor  
las ratas te acariciarán.

Y verás tu linda cara  
frente al espejo demacrada  
y el dolor será tu amor  
masturbando tu mirada.

Tan sólo quiero verte llorar  
he mandado a la muerte a buscar  
tan sólo quiero oírte gritar  
en el infierno te he de encontrar.

La canción llegó a su fin. Con un suspiro de frustración, Yami se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Bajó hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Miró por la ventana. Las calles estaban vacías, pero pronto alguien aparecería. Y cuando ese alguien llegara…

Negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía. No tenía caso pensar en eso ahora. Después podría tener su diversión.

-"Ya estoy harto de los berrinches de ese niño… estoy cansado de ser siempre el "Yami dulce y cariñoso", no lo soporto"- pensó. De pronto, otro personaje llegó hasta su mente. –"Seto… bueno, al menos él no tiene la personalidad de un niño mimado"- se dijo. –"Sin embargo, es extraño que no lo recuerde… en verdad estaba tan deprimido? Lo único que recuerdo fue cuando me abrazó en el parque… fui un tonto, estaba tan concentrado en Yugi que ni siquiera puse atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor"-

Por qué cambió su manera de pensar con respecto a Yugi? La respuesta era sencilla. El chico era insoportable y Yami ya no pudo más. Pero eso no era todo, al parecer el alcohol le había traído a su mente recuerdos ya olvidados. Yugi lo había tratado como un simple esclavo, lo había obligado a actuar con debilidad, y él odiaba la debilidad.

Yugi merecía todo lo que pensaba hacerle… después de todo, la venganza siempre es dulce.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, bebió un poco más y esperó.

Mientras tanto, Yugi salía del cementerio, con la intención de llegar a casa. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que sucedería luego.

-------------------------------------------------------

Magi Girl: bueno, aquí termina este capítulo n.n Y pues hoy Yami no estará con nosotros debido a su… cambio de personalidad… no quiero morir O.O

Y que creen? Mi hermosa compu se murió T.T Y ahí tenía varios capítulos casi terminados T.T Pero bueno, la buena noticia es que ya tengo otra compu! Era de mi hermano pero bue… ahora es mía nvn Así que podré seguir actualizando… aunque tenga que volver a escribir los caps de nuevo.

Por cierto la canción que apareció en este capítulo es "Hasta que tu muerte nos separe" de Mago de Oz, lo que significa que NO ME PERTENECE, aunque sea una de mis canciones favoritas n.n

Y creo que eso es todo por ahora

Gracias por sus reviews!

Ja ne**_  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quédate a mi lado**

**Capítulo 5**

Yugi miró al frente, después de haber tenido la vista fija en el suelo por varios minutos. Suspiró al ver su hogar. En realidad no quería enfrentarse a Yami, no estaba listo para otra pelea. Pero, no tenía opción verdad? No podía quedarse ahí parado para siempre.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, empezó de nuevo a caminar. No podía negarlo, a pesar de todo aún quería a Yami y deseaba poder estar en sus brazos nuevamente, como lo había hecho en el pasado. Quería que todo fuera como antes, cuando eran dos jóvenes enamorados. No lo entendía, que había pasado? Dónde estaba ese amor que por años los mantuvo unidos?

Se detuvo al ver que estaba ya frente a la puerta. La abrió con cuidado, y entró. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, solo el silencio se escuchaba. Con un poco más de valor, el joven entró. Miró hacia la sala, encontrando que de ahí provenía la única luz que alumbraba el lugar. Se acercó más, manteniéndose siempre en silencio.

No había nadie, o al menos eso parecía. Al mirar hacia el sofá, se encontró con su compañero, quien dormía pacíficamente. Sonrió un poco, acercándose al mayor, sin embargo, un peculiar olor llegó de repente. Sintió como sus ojos se abrían en impresión al reconocer ese olor, y ver en la mano de su contraparte una botella de licor. Miró de nuevo a Yami, esta vez sintiéndose decepcionado. Ya le había pasado antes, Yami se había emborrachado, pero eso no era lo importante, sino que el joven había empezado a actuar diferente, de una manera violenta. Después de volver en sí le había prometido a Yugi que no volvería a tomar tanto.

-Felicidades, rompiste tu promesa Yami- dijo en voz alta, sin esperar respuesta alguna, así que lo que siguió lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho- contestó el ex faraón mientras miraba a Yugi con burla. Este lo miró sin decir palabra, sintiendo como las lágrimas le amenazaban, después de todo, lo que le había dicho Ryou estaba muy presente en su mente, y al ver a Yami a los ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse débil.

-Cómo pudiste Yami? Cómo pudiste engañarme!- exclamó el chico, sin poder evitarlo.

-Como pude qué? Espera… no me digas que ya sabes lo de Kaiba…- le dijo el mayor. Yugi solo lo miró con dolor, llorando ya sin poder contenerse. –Vamos Yugi no seas así… solo fue algo pequeño…-

-Eres un hipócrita!- le dijo el chico, sintiendo un dolor profundo dentro de él… el dolor de la traición.

De pronto, el ambiente tenso cambió. Yugi se encontró en medio del abrazo de Yami, quien llorando suplicaba como un niño.

-Perdóname Yugi… yo… yo no… no sé lo que hacía… cómo pude traicionarte mi Yugi… perdóname- suplicaba una y otra vez. El menor estaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio de su pareja, lo miró a los ojos y solo encontró arrepentimiento… pero había algo más, y no sabía lo que era.

-Tranquilo… está bien ya no importa- le dijo Yugi.

-Enserio?- preguntó Yami con inocencia.

-Sí, enserio- contestó Yugi, sonriendo. Yami también sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa común, había algo más, y Yugi parecía no notarlo.

De pronto Yugi se encontró de espaldas contra la pared, mientras que Yami parecía estar muy divertido mordiendo y besando el cuello del menor.

-Ya… Yami… detente…- le dijo el chico. En realidad no quería estar en esa situación.

-Déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo Yugi… mi Yugi- fue la respuesta del mayor, quien de inmediato siguió con sus acciones, esta vez llevando su mano hasta el pantalón de Yugi, teniendo todo la intención que deshacerse de él.

-Yami detente por favor!- exclamó el chico. Sin embargo, sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas. No podía creerlo. Yami, su Yami le estaba haciendo esto. La persona que más amaba en su vida estaba a punto de… cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería aceptarlo. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho, lloró con el corazón. –Yami… te amo- después de decir eso no sintió nada… solo dolor.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Abrió sus ojos con dolor. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Miró sus alrededores, se encontraba en la sala, pero no estaba solo. Sintió como un nudo parecía formarse en su garganta al ver a Yami a su lado, desnudo, durmiendo como un bebé.

Las acciones de hace unas horas estaban presentes en su mente. Ahora se sentía sucio, y todo por culpa de la persona que supuestamente le había jurado amor.

Pero ya no más. Ya no lo amaba, y estaba seguro que Yami tampoco lo amaba a él. El amor se había ido, y ahora su mejor sueño se había convertido en su mayor pesadilla. Se levantó con cuidado, no queriendo despertar al joven a su lado. Lo que Yami había hecho ya no tenía perdón, al menos de su parte. Primero lo de Kaiba, y luego esto.

-"Te odio"- se dijo Yugi, mientras miraba al que antes había sido su amor.

Siguió ahí, hasta que en silencio subió las escaleras, con intenciones de tomar un baño…

Horas después, dos hermosos rubís se abrieron. Su dueño miró su condición confundido, estaba en la sala, solo, y… desnudo? Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al recordar lo que había hecho. A pesar de haber estado ebrio en esos momentos, recordaba lo que había hecho.

Buscó a Yugi con la mirada, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Sintiéndose desesperado se levantó y empezó a buscarlo. Tenía que pedirle perdón, aunque estaba seguro que no lo merecía.

Subió las escaleras, entrando luego a la habitación que compartía con Yugi. De pronto se encontró frente a frente con el chico, quien lo miraba con rencor.

-Yugi, por favor perdóname… te juro que no tenía control sobre mis acciones- le dijo con sinceridad, mientras lloraba patéticamente.

-Otra vez quieres que te diga que todo está bien? Para qué, para que luego me digas que quieres enseñarme cuanto me amas? No Yami, ya no más… ya no puedo…- Luego sucedió algo que logró que Yami entendiera al fin lo que Yugi quería decir. El anillo de bodas quedó en su mano, mientras que Yugi cargaba un salveque, en donde llevaba todas sus pertenencias.

-Yugi… por favor…-

-Tú quisiste esto Yami… no puedo seguir a tu lado… te odio…- Después de decir esto, intentó salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, Yami lo detuvo.

-Espera, quiero darte algo- entró a la habitación y salió rápidamente. –Toma-

-Una bolsa?- preguntó Yugi.

-No la abras aún- susurró Yami.

-No la voy a abrir nunca, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo- Desapareció luego, dejando a Yami solo, llorando como un niño.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Su vida ya no tenía sentido. En realidad, ya nada tenía sentido. Desde que Yugi se había ido, su mundo se había acabado.

Yami caminaba por las calles, no mirando el camino por el que iba. Ya no le interesaba. Estaba solo. Acaso ese era su destino? Estar solo por la eternidad? Pero no podía negarlo, todo lo que había pasado había sido su culpa. Si tan solo hubiera sido paciente, Yugi estaría ahora con él. Pero no, tenía que ser egoísta.

-"No merezco a alguien como Yugi... pero no puedo dejar de amarlo"- se dijo. Cruzó la calle, sin ver nada a sus lados, ya que mantuvo su cabeza abajo. Sin embargo, al no ver el semáforo, no pudo notar que este ya había puesto su luz roja y que uno de los carros se acercaba.

Un sonido impactante, un golpe, después… nada… solo oscuridad.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: hola gente! Ya sé está muy corto el capítulo pero fuera una… inspiración de momento XD

Yami: no puedes dejar de hacerme sufrir T.T

Magi: déjame pensar… nop

Yami: T.T pobre de mí

Magi: Siiiii… pobre de ti… pero bueno, ando deprisa asi que no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, solo quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews, y aunque el capítulo este corto espero que les haya gustado!

Nos vemos

Xaito


	6. Chapter 6

**Quédate a mi lado**

**Capítulo 6**

-Insisto, ese niño no debería estar aquí-comentó Bakura. Ryou sin embargo no pareció prestarle atención alguna. –Debería estar en su casa con su 'lindo y valiente Faraón'!- exclamó, logrando que su hikari lo mirara, después de haber tenido su vista fija en el televisor.

-Por qué lo dices? Además, desde cuando te interesas por Yugi? Si él quiere estar aquí, puede hacerlo. Estoy seguro que tiene una buena razón para querer mantenerse alejado de Yami- le dijo el albino.

-Una simple pelea de seguro!- exclamó el mayor. La verdad era que no había esperado encontrarse a Yugi en ese estado. El chico había llegado hasta ahí, llorando como un niño. Había pensado que después de lo que había sucedido, Yami iría de inmediato a pedirle perdón a Yugi, y así volverían a estar juntos, como antes.

Sí, el había planeado todo, y Kaiba había decidido ayudarlo. Era muy simple; hacerle creer a Yami que se había acostado con Kaiba, para que luego la culpa lo llevara a reconciliarse con Yugi. Y conociendo al chico, lo perdonaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero no, el estúpido del faraón tenía que arruinarlo todo. Y al parecer había hecho algo grave para dejar a Yugi en ese estado.

Y sí, él también había hecho que Ryou viera a Kaiba con Yami. Fue muy sencillo, solo le dijo a su hikari que fuera al parque. Y por supuesto, el muy inocente cumplió.

Pero nunca había hecho nada con malas intenciones. Por primera vez en su vida había intentado ayudar. En realidad, ya estaba cansado de ver a las dos supuestas 'almas gemelas' mirándose con repudio y manteniéndose alejados el uno del otro. Ya no habían abrazos, ni besos… nada. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, eso le había molestado, mucho. Y así fue como puso su plan en marcha. Pero al parecer no había servido de nada.

-Yugi, cómo te sientes?- escuchó que decía su hikari. Miró al lado encontrándose con el chico, quien parecía no haber mejorado, a pesar de llevar algunos días ya lejos de su casa… y de su esposo.

-Mejor… gracias por permitirme estar aquí Ryou, eres un gran amigo…-

-Tranquilo, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes- contestó el Ryou sonriente. Bakura, por otra parte, tuvo la repentina necesidad de hacer algún comentario sarcástico, pero en lugar de eso, se dedicó a mirar las noticias, que en ese momento eran transmitidas en el televisor.

De pronto, una de esas noticias llamó su atención. –"No puede ser…"- se dijo, al encontrarse frente a frente con la de imagen Yami.

-Qué opinas, Kura?- preguntó Ryou. –Bakura?- preguntó de nuevo al no recibir respuesta. Su contraparte parecía estar muy interesado en el televisor. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de su yami le dijo que algo estaba mal. Dirigió su mirada al centro de interés de Bakura, notando en el camino como Yugi hacía lo mismo.

-…atropellado esta tarde. Fue trasladado al hospital Domino, su condición es delicada…- decía la reportera. Ryou sintió que su sangre se congelaba, al entender al fin el por qué del comportamiento de Bakura.

Escuchó un gemido de angustia y miró impotente cómo Yugi salía corriendo del lugar. Ya sabía dónde se dirigía el chico. Después de todo, el hospital no estaba muy lejos…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Yami Mutou?- preguntó Yugi. La mujer lo miró sorprendida. El chico no parecía estar muy bien. Estaba llorando, y una gran angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Cálmate pequeño…-

-Necesito saber sobre Yami Mutou!!- exclamó Yugi. Todos los que estaban cerca lo miraron, el chico había hablado en un tono muy alto… y estaba en un hospital. La mujer pareció sorprenderse, pero asintió de todas formas.

-116, tercer piso- le dijo. Yugi solo asintió, antes de alejarse del lugar. Su paso era rápido, pero no estaba corriendo.

El viaje pareció eterno, hasta que por fin llegó a la habitación. Un hombre de gabacha blanca se le acercó, un doctor aparentemente.

-Eres algún familiar de Yami Mutou?- preguntó. Yugi asintió.

-Soy su esposo- respondió. El hombre tardó algunos momentos en absorber la información, al parecer la respuesta del chico lo había dejado sorprendido. Cuando al fin pareció recuperarse, saco unos papeles, y los miró.

-Tiene una leve contusión en la cabeza, no sabemos aún si esto ha afectado alguna parte del cerebro, hay que esperar hasta que despierte…-

-Qué significa?- preguntó Yugi interrumpiéndolo. La verdad quería haber dicho algo como 'vaya al grano de una vez', pero se contuvo.

-Debido al golpe que recibió es posible que alguna parte del cerebro esté dañada, lo que puede provocar la pérdida de alguna de las propiedades fisiológicas- explicó. Yugi lo miró confundido, estaba muy angustiado como para recordar las clases de Ciencia, solo quería que le dijeran en palabras sencillas lo que pasaba con Yami!

-No hay una manera más fácil de explicarlo?- interrogó. La verdad sabía que no estaba siendo nada educado, pero qué importaba en esos momentos! Solo quería saber lo que estaba pasando con su esposo.

-El golpe que recibió puede dejar secuelas… ya sea la pérdida del movimiento, de la vista… incluso de la memoria- Yugi bajó la mirada. Todo era su culpa…sin tan solo… Suspiró, ya no podía cambiar el pasado.

-Hay riesgo de…-

-No, su condición ya es estable- El menor suspiró, esta vez con alivio. Al menos su Yami no lo dejaría. –"Como yo lo dejé"- Sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente. Intentó frenar sus lágrimas.

-Puedo verlo?- preguntó. El hombre asintió, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Puedes quedarte con él esta noche, si quieres- le dijo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Yugi no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hasta la puerta y entró.

Miró sus alrededores, intentando distraerse. Tenía miedo, miedo de mirar a Yami. Nunca pensó que volvería a ese lugar. Cuatro años atrás se había prometido que Yami nunca volvería al hospital por su culpa. Y aquí estaba, había roto su promesa… por su culpa Yami podría tener un daño permanente. Si eso pasaba, Yugi no podría perdonarse.

Tomó aire, como si eso fuera a darle las fuerzas que necesitaba. Llevó su mirada hacia el centro de la habitación, en donde estaba seguro que se encontraba la cama.

Su corazón pareció encogerse al ver a Yami. De nuevo estaba ahí, inconsciente. Era como si hubiera vuelto al pasado, cuatro años atrás. Su Yami, en una cama de hospital, conectado a una maldita máquina.

Miró el aparato con odio. No sabía cómo se llamaba, pero sabía para qué servía. Medía el ritmo cardíaco de su esposo. Lo único que pedía era que el aparato se quedara así, en silencio. Si sonaba entonces significaría que… negó con su cabeza, el doctor había dicho que Yami estaba estable, cierto? No había peligro entonces…

Se acercó a Yami. Un sollozo escapó de su boca al ver a su compañero. Estaba pálido, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se veía tan lindo. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a su Yami como su lado oscuro. Pero al verlo ahí, en una habitación blanca, en una cama con sábanas blancas, descubrió que a pesar de todo Yami aún tenía rastros de inocencia. Parecía un ángel, su rostro tan pacífico y su cuerpo tan relajado…

Sonrió con tristeza ante su pensamiento. Tomó la mano de Yami. Por un momento llegó a pensar que con solo tomar la mano de su esposo, este despertaría. No fue así sin embargo.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama, sin soltar su agarre en la mano de Yami.

-Necesitas descansar- susurró. –Yo voy a estar aquí… esta vez no voy a dejarte- le dijo.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Yugi las dejó caer; no tenía intención alguna de luchar contra ellas.

El sentimiento de culpa parecía no querer dejarlo en paz. No podía dejar de repetirse a sí mismo que por su culpa Yami estaba de nuevo en ese lugar.

Un sonido lo sobresaltó. Miró hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Ryou y con Bakura.

-Cómo está?- preguntó Ryou.

-No muy bien…-respondió el menor en apenas un susurro.

-Vas a quedarte aquí?- Yugi asintió. –Toma- le dijo entonces el albino, entregándole una pequeña cobija.

-Gracias- Ryou asintió. Un cómodo silencio le siguió a esto. Sin embargo, no todos se sentían muy cómodos.

Bakura miró el rostro pálido de Yami. En su interior se debatía entre si decirle a Yugi lo ocurrido o simplemente quedarse callado. Pero, al chico le gustaría saber que su faraón nunca estuvo con alguien más, cierto? Le gustaría escuchar que Yami nunca le fue infiel… Suspiró, por primera vez en su vida tenía que hacer lo correcto…

-Yugi, toma, creo que quieres esto- dijo de repente Ryou, entregándole una bolsa. Yugi la reconoció de inmediato, era la bolsa que le había dado Yami. Pensó que nunca la abriría, pero ahora… ahora quería hacerlo, quería abrirla.

La tomó sin decir nada y la miró, era una bolsa pequeña, común y corriente. Qué podría haber dentro tan importante como para que Yami se la hubiera dado?

-Yugi, es hora de irnos- comentó Ryou. –Volveremos mañana- agregó. El chico asintió.

-Ryou…no le digas nada a los demás… aún no- pidió. El albino lo miró sorprendido, pero asintió.

-Está bien- le dijo. –Hasta pronto- se alejó luego, con intenciones de llegar hasta la puerta.

-Adelántate Ryou, tengo que hablar con Yugi- el repentino comentario de Bakura logró que ambos jóvenes lo miraran. Sin embargo, Ryou asintió. Si Bakura había pedido eso, entonces era porque tenía algo importante que decir.

-Te espero afuera- le dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Bakura suspiró, la hora había llegado.

-Es mi culpa- susurró.

-Qué?- preguntó Yugi sin creer lo que el albino le había dicho.

-Estaba cansado de verlos pelear y comportarse como dos bebés… convencí a Kaiba y… lo que quiero decir es que… Yami nunca te fue infiel- Miró como los ojos de Yugi se abrían en impresión. –Convencí a Kaiba de que se acercara a Yami y le dije a Ryou que fuera al parque… los vio y… eso fue todo… pero lo importante es que Yami nunca estuvo con Kaiba- le dijo.

-Es eso cierto, Bakura?- preguntó Yugi, mirando con atención el suelo.

-Sí- contestó el albino.

-Ya veo… gracias por decírmelo. Lo primer que haré cuando Yami despierte será disculparme- comentó. El mayor lo miró con sorpresa, solo eso? Nada de 'tienes alguna idea de lo que causaste?', o 'todo esto es tu culpa!', nada? Ni siquiera un 'eres un idiota'?

-Eres extraño, niño- le dijo, antes de salir de la habitación, sintiéndose mejor al haberle dicho la verdad a Yugi.

Mientras tanto, el chico parecía estar muy ocupado mirando a Yami. Sintió la bolsa en sus manos y sonrió.

-Ya puedo abrirla, Yami?- preguntó. El silencio fue su única respuesta. Pero al parecer esto fue un 'sí' para Yugi, quien tomó el objeto con una mano y lo abrió con la otra.

Dentro se encontraba una pequeña caja, envuelta en un papel rojo carmesí. Un lazo blanco decoraba el objeto. Yugi lo miró curioso, un regalo? Por qué Yami le daba un regalo?

Quitó el papel y el lazo y abrió la caja, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. Miró dentro. Frunció el ceño, un papel? Lo abrió, la escritura de su Yami lo recibió.

_Mi lindo aibou,_

_Sé que estos últimos días no han sido los mejores, y sé que tal vez no me creas cuando te diga esto, pero: te amo._

_A pesar de todo sigues siendo mi única razón de vivir; solo tú le das sentido a mi vida, sin ti yo no soy nada. Espero que aceptes estas palabras las cuales han salido de mi corazón._

_Humildemente te pido que me perdones por todo el daño que te he causado. Mereces alguien mejor que este despojo de faraón para que te cuide y te trate como yo nunca supe hacerlo. Solo quiero que seas feliz, Yugi, mi hermoso hikari, quiero ver una vez más esa bella sonrisa en tu rostro; sonríe para mi, mi niño…_

_Feliz aniversario_

_Con amor, _

_Yami_

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Yugi. Su aniversario había sido días atrás. Cómo lo había olvidado? Una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Su Yami aún lo amaba, y él aún amaba a Yami. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido sus sentimientos seguían ahí.

Un sollozo escapó de su boca al recordar las frías palabras que le había dicho a Yami. Jamás podría odiarlo, nunca. Cómo se lo había dicho tan fríamente?

Miró la caja en sus manos y sacó lo que quedaba dentro. Su corazón pareció dar un giro al mirar la carta en sus manos. Parecía ser una carta del Duelo de Monstruos, pero había algo que la hacía especial. En lugar de la imagen de un monstruo de duelo, se encontraba la fotografía de él y Yami. Ambos estaban abrazados, sonriendo y cada uno con un helado en su mano. Sonrió, recordando ese día. Había sido poco antes de su boda…

Miró de nuevo el objeto. En el lugar donde se suponía que estaría el nombre de la carta, decía 'Te amo, Yugi'. No pudo evitar contener un par de lágrimas. Era el mejor regalo que había recibido, qué más podía pedir?

Iba a guardarla, cuando se dio cuenta de que atrás de la carta había otra. Suspiró sorprendido. Era la tarjeta de Duelo de Monstruos que había visto con Yami algunos días atrás. Cómo la había comprado si era tan costosa? Por qué Yami había gastado tanto dinero en él?

Sonrió de nuevo y miró a su esposo. Luego miró ambas cartas. A pesar de que Yami no iba a escucharlo, pronunció tres simples palabras.

-Te amo, Yami- Dijo, sin dejar de mirar su hermoso regalo.

Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para lo que sucedería luego…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: hola a todos! n.n Mwhhahaha!! Que mala soy en dejarlo hasta ahí! La verdad pensaba seguirlo… pero, decidí que era mejor dejarlo ahí nOn Ahora tengo dos opciones, matar a Yami o dejarlo vivir O.o Es una decisión difícil u.u Aunque la primera opción es muy tentadora… bueno, tengo que pensarlo…

Yami: O.O que…QUE?? Matarme, por qué?? T.T

Magi: ¬¬ metido… porque sí y ya u.u

Yami: Y.Y me siento triste

Magi: felicidades n.n

Yami: ¬¬ te gusta molestarme, verdad?

Magi: no sé a que te refieres u.u

Yami: aja… como quieras… pero te gusta molestarme, hacerme sufrir, matarme y hacerme enojar!! ¬¬ (mirada acusadora)

Magi: ok, lo admito, tal vez sí me gusta… pero, y qué? Para eso sirves, no? Además, cómo te voy a hacer enojar si ya te maté?? O.o

Yami: T.T yaaaa… tu sabes bien a lo que me refiere, no me molestes!! (dibuja círculos en el suelo)

Magi: que mal… ni siquiera un círculo lo haces bien! -.-

Yami: ¬¬UUU Ahora sí… ya me enojé!! (saca una sierra de yo que sé donde) MUERE!! (corre como loco hasta la pobre e indefensa escritora)

Magi: (se hace a un lado, así que el loco de Yami sigue corriendo como… loco) ehhh… Yami, sino te detienes vas a caer por… (se escuchan golpes y gritos de Yami)… las escaleras u.u

Yami: MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!! ME DUELE!!

Magi: eso te pasa por intentar matarme u.u En fin, vamos a lo importante. Primero que nada agradecer a todos los que dejaron un review, gracias por leer este fic! n.n Y segundo, el próximo capítulo es el final, así que este fic ya está por acabarse.

Yami: MAGI, DEJA DE HABLAR Y AYUDAME!! SE ME VA A INFECTAR LA ENORME HERIDA QUE SE ME HIZO EN MI PIERNITAAA!! T.T

Magi: cuánto mide la 'enorme herida'?? O.O??

Yami: 5 MILIMETROS!!

Magi: o.O… -.- Ese es nuestro querido Yami… yo mejor me voy a ayudarle sino su 'enorme herida' se va a infectar… es más, me pregunto si por ser tan 'enorme' le está sangrando… si es así, ya no hay nada que hacer por él… murió desangrado o.o

Yami: TE ESCUCHE… RECUERDA QUE YO NO TE PERTENEZCO, TIENES QUE DEVOLVERME EN UNA PIEZA A MI CREADOR LEGAL!!

Magi: por eso, no? Mueres desangrado pero en una pieza O.o

Yami: T.T ya, ayúdame, si?

Magi: assshh, está bien, pero déjame despedirme de los lectores…

Yami: Y.Y ok

Magi: n.n gracias lindo Yamito…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

Matta ne


	7. Chapter 7

**Quédate a mi lado**

**Capítulo 7**

-Yu… Yugi?- El aludido abrió sus ojos en impresión, al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Yami. Lo miró con sorpresa, la cual se transformó pronto en alegría. Yami estaba despierto! Se quedó paralizado sin embargo, no sabía que hacer. Era obvio que el joven estaba confundido, puesto que estaba mirando todo el lugar con aparente desconocimiento.

Qué debía decirle? Te atropellaron y estás en un hospital? Ahh sí, y me violaste por cierto… Su corazón se encogió al recordar ese momento. –"No era Yami… él nunca me haría daño…"- se dijo. De verdad quería creerlo... pero tenía miedo, miedo de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Ya no quería pelear con su esposo… ni tampoco quería alejarse de él.

Tomó la mano del joven con cariño, sonriendo al ver la tierna mirada llena de confusión que le dedicó Yami. No podía reclamarle nada, ni tampoco iniciar una pelea… En su mente solo pasaban mil y una palabras dulces que podía decirle a su amado.

-Cómo te sientes?- preguntó esto sin embargo, al recordar las palabras del doctor. Esperó con algo de impaciencia la respuesta del otro.

-Un poco… adolorido…- respondió al fin, moviéndose mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. Aun así, Yugi suspiró aliviado, al parecer todo estaba bien. De inmediato sintió como su pecho se liberaba de un gran peso. –Donde estamos?- interrogó de pronto Yami.

-"Parece que no recuerda nada"- se dijo el chico con preocupación… no sabía si era peor que Yami recordara de pronto todo, a que lo recordara desde ahora…

-En un hospital-

-Por qué? No… entiendo-

-Tuviste un accidente… pero eso no importa… estás bien y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber…- susurró Yugi.

-Pero…-

-Nada de _peros_!- exclamó el joven con repentino enojo. Yami solo lo miró sorprendido. Por qué su aibou había reaccionado así? Además, de qué accidente hablaba? No recordaba ningún accidente. Intentó recordar, pero solo logró encontrar un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-Umm… lo siento…- susurró Yami, sin estar seguro de por qué se disculpaba. Yugi negó con su cabeza.

-No Yami… yo lo siento… no quise reaccionar así, además…-se detuvo de pronto, al ver a Yami llevar su mano hasta su cabeza, apretando con fuerza sus ojos. –Yami? Que pasa?- preguntó con evidente preocupación.

_-"Yo hago lo que se me de la gana, y nadie va a obligarme-/Harás lo que yo diga, eres mi esposo!-/-Pero no tu esclavo!"- _

_-"Lo de anoche fue un simple error! Me golpeaste, qué esperabas que hiciera!-/-Ahora fui yo el que tuvo la culpa! Tú empezaste con tus malditos berrinches Yugi! Qué esperabas, que me quedara con los bazos cruzados?-/-Esperaba todo de ti menos lo que hiciste! Me golpeaste Yami! Ya no fue una simple pelea!"-_

_-"Qué fue lo que hice? Yugi jamás me perdonará"-_

_-"Cómo pudiste Yami? Cómo pudiste engañarme!"-_

_-"Yugi… por favor…-/-Tú quisiste esto Yami… no puedo seguir a tu lado… te odio…"- _

-Yami! Yami!- exclamó Yugi, moviendo con fuerza el cuerpo tenso de su esposo, el cual se quejaba de lo que parecía ser un dolor intenso.

Eran demasiadas voces, demasiados… _recuerdos_…

Yami abrió sus ojos finalmente, encontrándose de nuevo en la habitación de paredes blancas. Suspiraba entrecortadamente, ya que le faltaba el aire. El dolor de cabeza se había intensificado, y eso sumado a…

-"Yugi…"- pensó, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su corazón. Lo que había visto, eran recuerdos… y ahora, ya eran parte de él otra vez. Lo recordaba todo… todo hasta el accidente… ese último sonido…

-Yami?- se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Miró a su derecha… y en su rostro apareció una mueca de terror. Yugi no podía estar ahí… era demasiado… peligroso.

-Vete- susurró con temor. Empujando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, con la intención de alejarse del chico.

Yugi lo miró con sorpresa.

-Yami… qué…-

-Acaso no escuchaste! Lárgate!- exclamó. Esto pareció enfurecer a Yugi. Se levantó con enojo y miró al joven.

-Que te pasa? Por qué reaccionas así!?- gritó, solo esto le faltaba… otra pelea…

-Yo… no… no quiero… lastimarte…- murmuró el ex faraón, callando de inmediato al chico, quien sintió su corazón retorcerse dentro de su pecho.

-No Yami… no vas a lastimarme- le dijo con la intención de calmarlo. Yami no tenía razón para hacerle daño… el pasado estaba en el pasado.

Con lentitud, colocó su mano en el hombro de Yami, recibiendo una reacción que jamás esperó. Yami de inmediato se alejó.

-No me toques! Vete! Simplemente aléjate! No te quiero tenerte cerca! No voy a lastimarte de nuevo, entiendes!!- exclamó, con evidente miedo, miedo de sí mismo.

Yugi lo tomó de nuevo por los hombros, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yami… me amas?- preguntó, logrando con éxito que Yami detuviera todas sus acciones. Lo miró, dejando escapar varias lágrimas. Por supuesto que lo amaba… y por eso… tenía que alejarse…

Asintió con su cabeza, relajándose en el proceso. Su mente en ese momento planeaba lo que debía hacer luego.

Yugi sonrió con felicidad. Y al ver a Yami más tranquilo, retiró sus manos del cuerpo del joven.

-Te amo Yugi- susurró Yami, mirando al menor a los ojos. Más lágrimas cayeron. Pero no de felicidad, al contrario, eran lágrimas de amarga tristeza… pero su aibou no lo notó. El ex faraón cerró de pronto sus ojos… quería quedarse ahí, con su Yugi… quería abrazarlo, besarlo… pero no podía. No volvería a lastimarlo… nunca más. –Y por eso………- Alzó de nuevo la mirada. –"Perdón por esto… pero solo así podré alejarme"- se dijo.

Tomó aire, y en un solo segundo empujó a Yugi con violencia, el cual cayó sin más remedio al frío piso del lugar.

-Tengo que alejarme de ti…- susurró y sin esperar nada, se quitó todos los tubos y cables extraños que no le permitían levantarse y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Yami!- exclamó Yugi al mirar lo que había sucedido. Se levantó, sintiendo un punzante dolor debido a la caída. Pero no le importó, tenía que encontrar a Yami.

Salió de la habitación. No pidió ayuda… solo le causaría más problemas. Además, tenía el vago presentimiento de saber donde se dirigía Yami.

Buscó las escaleras y subió con rapidez, ignorando por completo el dolor en su cuerpo. Si no encontraba a Yami… iba a ser aún peor el dolor en su corazón.

Se le hizo eterno el camino… pero por fin llegó al lugar más alto. Entró sin dudarlo. Un frío viento lo recibió. Estaba demasiado arriba. Buscó a Yami. Su corazón se contrajo al no verlo por ninguna parte. Se habría equivocado? Sintió desesperación. Qué debía hacer?

De pronto, su ánimo subió, al escuchar un leve sollozo cerca. Miró a su izquierda, alejándose un poco de la puerta. Sintió alivio al ver a su Yami ahí. Pero duró poco, al verlo cerca del borde del edificio de unos 10 pisos. –"No… Yami"- se dijo, al entender las intenciones del joven. Tenía que evitarlo.

-Yami… por favor…- susurró. No pensó que Yami lo escucharía, sin embargo el ex soberano se dio la vuelta completamente sorprendido.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-Yami… aléjate de ahí- Yami negó con su cabeza. –Yami por favor… basta! Por favor…- sollozó Yugi, llorando con impotencia. Qué podía hacer? Si se movía no sabía lo que haría Yami… era muy arriesgado.

-Vete…-

-No… ya no… no te dejaré solo… lo hice una vez… y terminaste en un hospital… te abandoné… y ahora… hice exactamente lo mismo…- Subió de pronto la mirada. –El único que merece morir soy yo!-

-No… yo te lastimé…-

-Yo también te lastimé… más de lo que tú a mi… Yami… te seguiré siempre… si saltas… yo también lo haré- afirmó con decisión, poniendo sinceridad en cada palabra.

-No… Yugi… Yugi no!!- exclamó Yami al ver al chico acercarse hasta estar en la misma posición que él, a solo algunos metros de distancia.

-Ven… Yami, te amo… ven conmigo-

-No quiero vivir… ya estoy harto…- susurró Yami, mirando la vista frente a él. Yugi derramó más lágrimas al escuchar esto.

-Tienes que vivir… Yami no lo ves? Tú eres mi razón de vivir…-

-Hay muchos otros…-

-NO! Yo te quiero a ti!!-

-Yo no pude darte lo que mereces…-

-Claro que no…- Yami lo miró, sorprendido. Acaso entendía al fin?

-Por que yo no merezco tanto… yo no te merezco… y tú mereces algo mejor que yo… y por eso… es mejor que sea yo quien me aleje…- Dio otro paso. Su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio de pronto. Eso no lo había esperado. Intentó estabilizar su cuerpo pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado cerca del borde. Cerró sus ojos… preparándose para la inevitable caída.

Sintió un par de brazos tomarlo por la cintura, empujando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás. Cayó al piso. Respiró con terror. Al mirar con claridad lo cerca que había estado de morir. Poco a poco fue saliendo del shock… al escuchar unos sollozos desesperados.

Por fin aclaró su mente, aún con el corazón acelerado. Sintió una fuerte presión en su cuello. Era Yami, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras lloraba abiertamente en su pecho.

Yugi miró el tembloroso cuerpo. Yami lo había salvado…

-No no no no Yu… gi… no… - susurraba entre los sollozos el joven. En solo segundos, Yugi también lloraba. Era demasiada presión para él.

-Ya…yami…-

-No me dejes no me dejes no me dejes!-

-No… no voy a dejarte… Yami…-

-No me dejes… Yuuuugi noooo-

-Tranquilo… te amo… no voy a dejarte… ya pasó Yami…- susurró Yugi. Con su dedo levantó el rostro del joven, quien no dejaba de llorar. –Te amo- repitió.

-Yo… yo tam…bieeen…snif…- respondió Yami.

Yugi sonrió… Ra, de verdad, esta era la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida… que importaba lo que había pasado? No volvería y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Encontró sus ojos con los de su amor y se acercó, hasta tocar los labios del otro.

El beso fue corto, sus labios apenas se tocaron por unos segundos, pero en realidad, eso fue suficiente.

Cuando se separaron Yami dejó escapar el último sollozo. Estaba cansado, sin fuerzas. Pero aún así no soltaba a Yugi, no lo haría, nunca más.

-Yami… quieres… que nos demos otra oportunidad?- preguntó Yugi, con cierta inseguridad. Yami lo miró por un momento, dedicándole luego una pequeña sonrisa. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y contestó…

-Eso estaría… bien…-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Jajajaja y sí eso fue lo que pasó!- exclamó el rubio, riendo como un… lunático. Ryou solo rió algo nervioso. La verdad no le había encontrado la gracia a lo que le había contado Joey.

-Ehhh Ryou- dijo de pronto el rubio.

-Si Joey?-

-No entendiste… verdad?- le dijo con resignación.

-Umm jeje…-

-Lo sabía…-

-Bueno bueno ustedes dos ya escóndanse… ahí vienen los "patéticamente enamorados"-

-Bakura no seas tan amargado!- exclamó Ryou sonriendo.

-No entiendo por qué tenemos que celebrarles el aniversario a esos dos! Es tonto tonto tonto tonto y mas TOOOOONTOOOOOO!-

-Jajaja Bakura todos sabemos que aprecias a Yugi y Yami… aunque no lo demuestres… además… recuerda que esto fue idea tuya- susurró Ryou. El aludido lo miró con terror.

-Cá…lla…te- le dijo.

-Lo sabía!! Bakura es buena personaaaaaaaaaa!- exclamó de pronto el rubio, saltando por todos lados.

-QUE!? BLASFEMIA!!- gritó, mirando luego a Ryou. –Me las vas a pagar-

-Jeje Kura no es necesario tanta violencia… ahh mira ahí vienen!-

-Ok, ya conocen el plan verdad? Cuando entren…-

-Gritamos sorpresa, ya lo has dicho como mil veces perro- contestó Kaiba.

-Grrr recuérdenme qué hace él aquí-

-Lo obligamos a venir- respondió Mokuba con orgullo.

-Claro cómo lo…- el sonido de la puerta al abrirse calló sus palabras.

-Jiji Yamiiii- rió Yugi.

-Qué? Yo no dije nada- dijo Yami... acercándose a la sala, y más específicamente, a prender la luz de ésta. Sin embargo, escuchó un sonido. Frunció el ceño y miró atrás del sofá… y se encontró con… -Joey?- preguntó sorprendido.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido… maldición, lo habían descubierto.

-Ehhh hola Yami!! Como estás? Solo pasaba por aquí para…-

-SORPRESA!!- exclamaron todos menos Joey, quien en realidad se sorprendió más que Yami y Yugi.

-Oigan ustedes montón de niñas inmaduras casi me matan de un susto!!- exclamó con enojo el rubio, recibiendo miradas que claramente le decían "lo arruinaste de nuevo".

-Jajaja gracias amigos… no lo esperábamos- dijo Yugi con su típica sonrisa.

-Jojo pero Yugi sus 10 años de casados hay que celebrarlos a lo grande!!-

-Hmmm celebrar significa comer en tu vocabulario verdad?- preguntó Bakura. Joey lo miró con enojo, pero no respondió. Después de todo, era verdad.

-Gracias- susurró Yami, abrazando a su Yugi con amor. Este le sonrió con cariño. –Te amo Yugi-

-Yo también te amo, mi _Yamito_- contestó Yugi. Yami rió ante la última palabra.

-Que bueno, mi _Yugito-_ le dijo, antes de capturar los labios de su aibou en un tierno beso.

Esos 10 años habían sido perfectos para ambos. Su amor parecía crecer con cada día que pasaba. Jamás pensaron que podrían ser tan felices, pero así había sucedido y ninguno de ellos podía pedir más.

Al fin, su matrimonio iba a ser para toda la vida.

**--FIN--**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: ALELUYA!! NO PUEDO CREERLO, LO TERMINE AL FIN!! Después de tanto tiempo n.n Estoy feliz xD

Jeje bueno gente, volví… espero que les haya gustado el final de este fic… Ya era hora de que lo terminara o.O

Bueno nos vemos en otro fic… espero xD

Chau!


End file.
